LipSurprise!
by KouNote
Summary: Taeyong murka saat kakak perempuannya dibuat patah hati di penghujung tahun. Semua karena ulah si Jung Jaehyun! [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] [NCT] [CielNote's New Year Fanfictions : 2]


_**CielNote (c) 2018**_

.

.

.

Di penghujung tahun menuju tahun baru, sudah seharusnya ia mendapatkan sesuatu. Setidaknya setiap orang berhak mendapat kebahagiaan di hari pertamanya nanti.

Taeyong sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu dengan mengungkapkan sesuatuㅡperasaannya. Ia bertaruh akan kebahagiaan atau keterpurukan yang akan diterima.

Setiap orang memiliki berbagai harapan untuk mengisi lembaran baru. Taeyong pun sama. Ia ingin di awal lembarannya, ada hubungan yang resmi disana.

Taeyong menyukai lelaki asal Osaka yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannyaㅡNakamoto Yuta. Dan Taeyong ingin lelaki itu ikut andil dalam mengisi lembar kehidupan hari pertamanya di tahun baru ini.

Maka, Taeyong dan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Taeyeon, memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka tepat saat waktu pergantian tahun.

Adik-kakak itu menginjakkan kaki di pusat keramaian kota Seoul, dimana semua orang menanti ledakan kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit.

"Kau sudah siap, Taeyong?" Tanya sang kakak antusias sekaligus gugup.

"Y-ya, kak. Semoga kita berdua berhasil!" Sang adik pun tak kalah gugup. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya yang mendadak kelu.

"Tapi, kak..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kakak yakin dengan Jaehyun?" Taeyong menatap kakaknya ragu-ragu. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kakaknya menyukai lelaki seperti Jaehyun.

Taeyeon mengerjap heran,

"Ung? Tentu sajaㅡah!" Perempuan itu mengecek ponselnya dan teringat tujuannya.

"Sudah waktunya! Aku pergi dulu, Taeyongie!"

Taeyeon pun menepuk pundak sang adik kemudian melambaikan tangannya seraya memberi semangat. Melihat punggung mungil yang berlari makin menjauh, Taeyong hanya bisa berharap semoga kakaknya diberi kebahagiaan.

Termasuk dirinya juga.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Taeyong bertanya pada salju yang jatuh. Kuku-kuku jarinya ia gigiti untuk mengusir kecemasan.

23.45

"Ya Tuhan!" Taeyong dengan cepat membuka aplikasi chatting dan mencari kontak Yuta disana.

_

Yuta?

Yukkuri

Iya, Taeyong?

_

Sekarang kau ada dimana?

Yukkuri

Eh? Ada apa?

Aku ada di dekat jembatan.

Menunggu kembang api.

 _Yukkuri sent a picture._

_

Ah, aku juga sedang berada

di sekitar sana. Tunggu aku, ya.

Taeyong masih menatap layar gawainya. Ia berharap Yuta membalasnya walaupun hanya sekedar "oke". Namun, tak ada notifikasi apapun.

"Oh! 5 menit lagi?!" Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk berlari sekuat tenaga, menembus waktu dan udara yang begitu menusuk indra perabanya.

Di tengah usahanya mengejar waktu, Taeyong mendengar orang-orang mulai bersorak tak sabar menanti kemeriahan pergantian tahun.

Mata Taeyong mencoba untuk fokus, fokus mencari seseorang yang paling ia harapkan. Meski entah karena apa sedetik kemudian pandangannya menjadi buram.

Semua orang mulai menghitung mundur. Taeyong kehabisan nafasnya. Saat pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang paling ia harapkanㅡYutaㅡ

Kembang api diluncurkan. Sorak-sorai terdengar tanpa henti. Ledakan kembang api mengejutkan dirinya, tapi tidak sebegitu terkejut karena melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya kiniㅡ

Yuta mengusap surai seseorang dengan lembut. Tatapannya penuh dengan cinta. Mereka saling menebar senyum dan Yuta membagi kehangatan dengan menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya.

Pandangan Taeyong memburam, seburam-buramnya.

Pupus sudah semua harapannya. Pupus sudah keinginannya meminta lelaki itu untuk mengisi lembaran barunya dengan kebahagiaan.

Taeyong menangis dalam diam. Ia melangkah mundur sebelum benar-benar melarikan diri dari sana.

Seluruh pijakannya terasa begitu berat. Ia ingin berteriak, ingin menangis sepuasnya dan menyalahkan dirinya karena begitu lamban.

"Taeyooooonggg!!"

Taeyong tersentak saat melihat sang kakak berlari menghampirinya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Taeyeon yang sama kacaunya. Sang kakak terlihat menangis, matanya sembab dan pipinya basah.

"Taeyong! Hiks!" Taeyeon menghambur memeluk sang adik.

"A-ada apa, kak?"

"Jaehyun!"

"J-Jaehyun?" Taeyong mengernyit heran. Apa kakaknya juga bernasib sama?

"Dia.. Menolakku..." Taeyeon menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang luar biasa.

"Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah! Kasar pula!"

"Apa?" Taeyong menjadi ikut kesal. Astaga, ini tahun baru dan kenapa ada begitu banyak badai di hari pertama?

Persetan.

Taeyong sudah kesal. Ia sudah naik pitam. Kesabarannya sudah habis karena Yuta, ditambah lagi kakaknya dan makhluk sialan bernama Jung Jaehyun ini.

"Akan kudatangi dia." Geramnya berjalan ke arah dimana kakaknya tadi berlari.

"Hah?! Taeyong! Kau mau apa?!" Taeyeon berteriak panik, tidak ingin adiknya terlibat perkelahian.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Taeyong balas berteriak. Pandangannya making menyalang saat ia melihat sosok bajingan yang sedang duduk bersantai di motor mahalnya sembari memainkan gawai.

"Ya! Jung Jaehyun!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh. Alisnya terangkat mendapati seseorang yang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku,hah?!" Taeyong menunjuk wajah Jaehyun seraya menggeram rendah. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Kau adiknya? Kau tidak terlihat seperti dia." Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk melayani amarah Taeyong dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau senang mempermainkan wanita?" Kedua tangan Taeyong mengepal kuat.

"Oh? Apakah kau pembela wanita yang dipermainkan?" Sindir Jaehyun seraya tertawa meremehkan.

Taeyong tak dapat menahannya lagi. Melihat wajah sok menguasai ini membuatnya ingin muntah darah. Kepalan tangannya ia layangkan menuju wajah Jaehyun, tetapi lelaki dengan sejuta pesona itu dengan sigap menahannya.

"Kau boleh menganggapku tidak berperasaan." Jaehyun mengambil satu langkah mengikis jarak.

"Tapi aku selalu serius dengan perkataan dan keputusanku." Taeyong terkejut karena Jaehyun yang semakin mendekat. Ia pun mau tak mau harus mundur.

Setiap Taeyong mundur satu langkah, maka Jaehyun akan maju dua langkah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh bagian belakang Taeyong menabrak pagar jembatan.

Tersenyum licik sekaligus tebar pesona, Jaehyun melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Taeyong untuk menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke sungai yang begitu luas dan dalam di bawahnya ini.

"Kau tau apa yang aku katakan pada kakakmu?"

Wajah Jaehyun semakin dekat dengan wajah Taeyong. Hingga lelaki berparas manis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Aku memintanya untuk menyerah."

Sepasang mata Jaehyun menusuk jantungnya. Taeyong mendadak sulit bernafas.

"K-kenapa?"

Jaehyun mendecih, "Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya."

Mendengar semua ini, Taeyong sudah bersiap untuk meledak lagiㅡ

ㅡJaehyun tersenyum menggoda sebelum menarik kerah jasnya.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa... Aku lebih menyukai adik laki-lakinya."

 _Apa?!_

Rona merah pun tanpa rasa sopan dan secara natural mulai mampir di wajah bahkan sampai ke kedua telinganya. Hangat, tetapi hatinya meletup-letup seperti terbakar.

"Ah, apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga dirimu baik-baik, huh?" Jaehyun mengusap bibir plum menggoda milik Taeyong. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Itu _lip balm_ entah ber-merk apa tapi Taeyong yakin itu sangat mahal, bahkan _limited edition!_

Taeyong masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mematung dan mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

Jaehyun tersenyum lagi, memamerkan lesung pipinya yang begitu manis jika diperhatikan dari dekat. Dengan perlahan tangan itu mengoleskan _lip balm_ pada bibir Taeyong. Jantung Taeyong rasanya ingin copot saat Jaehyun seakan ingin menciumnya. Lelaki itu menghisap aroma yang menguar dari perpaduan bibir dan _lip balm._

Setelah bibir Taeyong merasa lembab, Jaehyun meletakkan _lip balm_ mahalnya di saku mantel Taeyong. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, kehangatan pun mulai meninggalkan tubuh si pemuda yang masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan. Jaehyun menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin.

Sebelum wajah tampan itu ditutupi helm, Jaehyun melemparkan kedipan sebelah matanya dan berujar,

"Pakai setiap hari ya, agar kau tau bagaimana rasa dari bibirku. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan merasakannya langsung tanpa _lip balm_ itu."

Dan Jaehyun mulai menjalankan motornya, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangan.

 _Loading. Error. Please try again._

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, dengan gemetaran mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi korban dan sasaran Jaehyun nanti.

 _Oh ya Tuhan!_

 _Apa yang aku mimpikan kemarin malam?!_

 _Apa aku salah berdo'a?!_

Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka bahkan tidak ingin lembaran hidup pertamanya diisi oleh lelaki sialan bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Lalu sekarang?

Sekarang ia harus belajar menerimanya.

. **End**.

Terkutuklah iklan lipbalm buatan Thailand. :))


End file.
